When Worlds Collide OneShot Series
by Icy Rundas
Summary: A random selection of off-shot one-shots from my crossover story "When Worlds Collide". Contains probable spoilers for WWC. This chapter has lots of fluff. Just sayin'. Rated for safety.


Summary: A random selection of off-shot one-shots from my crossover story "When Worlds Collide". Contains probable spoilers for WWC.

~ 1 * You're Not Alone * 1 ~

Anna and Shino walked around the parameters of the Smash Mansion, chatting quietly. Actually, Anna chatted quietly with the Aburame boy, and he just listened. Currently, they were outside in the garden. A small gust of wind blew by, causing Anna's hair to flutter about and causing Shino's jacket to rustle softly. Anna stopped walking and smiled as a blond boy with a white conductor's baton ran past.

"Hello, Toon Link!" she called. He grinned at her over his shoulder as he ran. After him came Yoshi, Pikachu, and Jigglypuff. Pikachu stopped momentarily at Anna's feet for her to pat him softly on the head.

"W-Wait!" came a voice as the two ran to catch up with the toon. A second blond boy ran up.

"W-Wait for me!" he called after the four. He didn't even notice the two teenagers standing near him as he tried to catch his breath. The boy ran off as soon as he could breathe properly again. Anna received a look from her companion and she shrugged in response.

"Don't be like that, Shino. He was just preoccupied with catching up. At least he knows who you are." The bug boy frowned at the brunette. She rubbed the back of her head sheepishly.

"No sulking, dear. It's not good for you." The two left the garden and traveled back inside the mansion.

"Where do you want to go now?" The heavily-jacketed boy shrugged, leaving the girl to choose a new location for their walk. They continued on through the mansion, seeing the many Smashers on their way. Sheik, Peach, and Fox were enjoying some tea in the kitchen; they had found that they could bond in that way after the occurrences of Brawl. Anna smiled fondly at the three, especially Sheik, her moon-ride buddy. She saluted Fox, bowed slightly to Peach, and the two teenagers were once again on their way.

They walked through the cafeteria, where Kirby was happily eating everything he could. Choji sat a few tables down, currently engaged in a pizza-eating contest with Mikey. They both looked up for about two seconds in greeting before they went back to their pizza. Kirby stopped inhaling food as the duo approached.

"Poyo?" he asked.

"Hiya, Little Fluff." Kirby smiled and resumed eating. The two went through the cafeteria and came into one of the many hallways of the mansion. The hallway was empty, save for Kabuto, who had his nose shoved into an anatomy book. He was so engrossed in his book that he ran into the cafeteria door, to the amusement of Anna and Shino (who hid his amusement well).

"Sensei? Watch where you're goin', eh?" The older silver-haired teenager frowned.

"Shut it, you." Anna set her hand lightly on his shoulder as she and Shino passed.

"You'll end up running into someone that won't appreciate it much, Sensei. Be careful," she called out over her shoulder.

The pair went on to the library, a room that they both frequented due to its quiet nature; it was one of the few rooms in the entire mansion that remained quiet at almost all times, on account of all the Smashers and their crazy ways. Not many people went into the library. Master Hand made sure that it stayed quiet; he was a very scary librarian. Inside, sitting in one of the large green armchairs sat Meta Knight. He was reading a hefty tome on sword fighting. He looked up and nodded in acknowledgment as the two passed, to Shino's happiness. (Ever since Naruto couldn't remember who he was, Shino always sulked when someone didn't acknowledge him.) The only other people in the library were Donnie and Jiraiya. Anna ran over to the former, talking to him animatedly for several minutes. Shino gave a death glare to Jiraiya from behind his sunglasses, making sure the Sannin's eyes stayed off of his girl. Anna hugged Donnie and she and Shino departed, this time heading for the Duel Arena.

Two duels were going on, one between Yami and Joey, and the other between Syrus and Bastion. There were also a few spectators in the stands watching.

"Do you wanna watch, Shino?" Anna asked her companion. He answered with his usual "hn…" and the two found a spot near both Duel Fields. Syrus spotted his friend and waved shyly, causing his opponent to become unhappy.

"Syrus, pay attention!" the British-accented Ra yelled. The smaller Ra flinched and went back to his duel. In the next Duel Field over, Joey Wheeler's life points dropped to zero after being attacked by his opponent's signature monster, the Dark Magician. Anna cheered for the both of them, loser and victor, and smiled when Yami turned around at the sound of her cheers. He waved. Shino tugged on Anna's shirt, pulling her back into the seat next to him so they could finish watching the other duel. Bastion managed to summon his Water Dragon, and the duel ended shortly after that. Leaving her companion in the stands, Anna ran to the aqua-haired boy.

"You did good, Sy. Don't worry about it," she whispered softly. She wrapped her arms around the boy in a firm hug.

"Thanks, Anna…" he mumbled. She pulled away and smiled, prompting him to smile as well. She then went over to the taller Ra, eyebrow raised slightly.

"What? Don't look at me like that." She rolled her eyes and poked the boy in the stomach with her index finger.

"Was that…really necessary?" Anna nodded, smiling slightly. Then she stepped back and went back up to the stands, grabbing her companion by the sleeve and pulling him out of the Duel Arena. On their way out, the two ran into the elder Kaiba brother.

"Watch where you're going…losers…" Anna just grinned evilly up at the boy.

"Hello, Seto. Yami-nii-san is inside, waiting to kick your butt at yet another children's card game." The taller brunette frowned at the teen's brash words, glaring at the girl.

"Watch yourself, kid…" At the older Kaiba brother's words, Shino stepped in front of Anna protectively.

"No…you watch yourself…" he muttered firmly. She smirked.

"Goodbye, Seto. I await your epic loss. Again," she said as she and Shino walked off, leaving the boy to stomp angrily into the Duel Arena.

The twosome continued on through the green-carpeted hallway, with Anna stopping and chatting with many of the Smashers they came across.

They came across Ganondorf, who was conversing angrily with Bowser in a hushed voice. It looked like the two of them had just come from the training room, where Anna and Shino were now going. Together, the pair nearly took up the whole hallway. As the two approached, Anna and Shino pressed themselves against the wall, letting the two villains pass. After they passed, the King of Evil turned slightly and glowered at the two teens. Anna raised an eyebrow. He kept his gaze on them for a few seconds and then turned back around and left. Shino tugged on his partner's sleeve, silently asking her what that episode had been about.

"I guess he was training and lost to Link again," she whispered.

"…hn…" he replied. Together, the two made their way down the hallway and into the training room. Inside, there were several fights going on, people training, and people working out. Takeshi the Pokémon Trainer was near the door, going through a training regimen with Squirtle, Ivysaur, and Charizard. A few yards away, Link and Leo were sparring. The two swordsmen were going at it, the Master Sword clashing hard with Leo's twin katanas. Anna now realized why Ganondorf had looked at her like that; he knew that she was friends with the Hero of Time and he didn't like it, as she was also relatively close to the King of Evil (well, as close as you can get to someone known as the "King of Evil". On the other side of the training room were four people Anna and Shino knew well. One of them noticed the pair and began waving crazily.

"Anna-yami-chan! Come over here!" Anna sighed and began to make her way over to the small group of training people, her companion following closely behind her.

"Hello, Naruto, Gai-sensei, Lee. Kaya," she said with a slight roll of her eyes. The auburn-haired kunoichi stopped doing her one-fingered pushups for a moment to give her yami a grin. All four of the ninja were covered in sweat, having been training since early that morning.

"Hey, Shino," Kaya said as she prepared to run laps. He nodded slightly in response. At this point, the Hero of Time and the Leader of the TMNT were finished with their own sparring. They bowed to each other and went their separate ways. Anna caught up with Link and tapped him lightly on the shoulder.

"How bad did you beat him this time?" The warrior stopped walking and turned to his smaller friend.

"…" Anna knew Link was even less of a talker than Shino, so she could usually tell what he wanted to say through the expressions of his eyes. Now he was telling her that Ganon had threatened Toon Link. The two of them were very close. Anna nodded.

"All right. Just wondering. He didn't look very happy, and he was discussing things with Bowser." Link nodded and set a gloved hand on Anna's shoulder. 'Watch out for him,' he was saying. She gave him a smile.

"You know, he's really not that bad once you get past the whole 'King of Evil' thing." Link smiled back, laughing as he walked away, presumably to go find Toon Link or Zelda, or perhaps to get some tea with Sheik and the others in the kitchen. Anna turned to her silent companion.

"Where to next?"

The duo strode through the hallway, side-by-side. Anna had her hand inside of Shino's jacket pocket, arm wound around his. She smiled up at him as they walked down the red-carpeted foyer. Since they were walking silently, they both heard it quickly; someone was crying from inside one of the rooms nearby. Shino stopped and turned to Anna. She shrugged and moved to find the source of the tears. When she got to the door that the crying was coming from, she opened it after receiving a nod from her partner. Inside was one of the little blond boys the pair had seen earlier. Anna approached him slowly.

"Lucas, sweetie, why are you crying?" she asked him quietly. He quickly looked up like he was startled.

"I-I'm sorry you heard me c-crying…" Anna smiled at him sadly.

"No, you don't need to be sorry, sweetie. Please, tell me what's wrong." He wiped his eyes and looked at her.

"…everyone always f-forgets about me…" he started. Anna looked knowingly at Shino before looking back at the small boy.

"N-Ness and Takeshi are both busy fighting today, a-and everyone else just forgets me. L-Like T-Toon Link." Anna's eyebrows furrowed.

"It's okay, Lucas. You're not alone, I promise. Shino and I haven't forgotten about you. And Ness and Takeshi will be finished soon." She set her hand on his shoulder.

"Hmm…why don't I find someone for you to hang with until Ness and Takeshi are done with their training?" She smiled at him and tried to think of someone that the small boy could hang around comfortably that wouldn't forget him. He stopped crying and gave her a small smile. Shino moved past her and picked the boy up, letting him ride on his broad shoulders.

"Come with me…" he said softly. Anna cocked her head to the side and began to follow them out the door. Shino carried Lucas down the hallway, through a few more hallways, and out one of the back doors. There, outside, was Hinata, Kiba and Akamaru, Mikey (who had narrowly beaten Choji in the pizza-eating contest), Samus without her suit, Kirby, Kakashi, and Jim and Shirley. The threesome continued over to Hinata, Kiba and Akamaru and then Shino put Lucas down.

"Take care of him," Shino said quietly. Hinata smiled and Kiba grinned.

"Gotcha, Shino. Hey, kiddo, wanna play with us?" Lucas' face broke out into a big smile and he turned and hugged Shino's legs (the only part he could reach) and then hugged Anna around the waist. Then he happily ran off to play with everyone that was outside (except Kakashi who was taking a nap under a tree and being lazy). Satisfied with the result, Shino slowly trekked back inside the Smash Mansion, Anna right at his heels. When she caught up to him, she hugged him tightly.

"You're sweeter than everyone thinks, eh?" He "hn-ed", but Anna could tell he was smirking under his heavy jacket and collar.

"You know I love you," she spoke with a soft smile. He stopped walking and looked down at her through his dark sunglasses.

"I know," he whispered back.

(A.N. Oh, how I couldn't resist doing this. There was originally supposed to be a part with Raph, but I couldn't find a place to put it. Don't worry I have another one-shot idea involving him and Falco. XD )


End file.
